


Merry Freakin' Christmas

by mercurybard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesters live on the 'Naughty' list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Freakin' Christmas

"Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"You know how you told us that we were morons for thinking Santa Claus and the Krampus were real?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm standing on the back porch in my bathrobe in the snow in zero degree weather. Jo won't let me back inside until Mattie stops crying, and I think Dasher and Dancer are giving me the stink-eye."

"'Dasher and Dancer'."

"They fly point, right? For Santa? Because it could be Prancer and Vixen for all I fucking know--not like they're wearing name tags."

"What are you trying to get at, son?"

"Dude, I shot Santa."


End file.
